hoepian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Demauria Icewing
Personality From the outside she has a guarded cold exterior, but on the inside she is storm of emotions, generally she always has something on her mind. She is so guarded in fact that she even keeps a constant layer of ice armour over her skin and clothes! She only shows meekness if her ice armour is removed or when her guard is down. Despite her secret enjoyment for physical contact and affection, she rarely reacts well to it when it occurs. Although she can appear mature, her years of isolation have made her quite naive in many subjects of life. Besides her own personal “Fallen Slayer training”, she is also a little bookworm when she’s not busy. Her particular favorite subjects she’s found to have liked are history and archeology. She still carries around her favourite book that she found during her years of isolation. She takes her job as a bodyguard fairly seriously. Background Born in the nomadic Icewing Clan in the Icelands, her upbringing from family was tragically cut short very early in her age. During a surprise attack from a Fallen Swarm, only Demauria and her Aunt successfully survived, but at the price of Demauria’s Aunt getting fatally wounded in the process. However before her passing, her Aunt reallocated Demauria to a vacant Clan cave dwelling hidden in the mountains where she’d be safe and secure. Demauria proceed to live through her remaining childhood alone in the dwelling, reading the musty old books, and getting food and clothes from stores inside, while adding to the existing food reserves through the plantlife outside every Winterspring. Despite her solitude, she grew most fascinated by the mythical books that spoke of the first Fallen Slayers of the Ancient War, with their mighty strength and spine-chilling ferocity. Inspired by these first Fallen Slayers of myth, she took it upon herself become just as mighty a Fallen Slayer and destroy Fallen once and for all. She trained and honed in her abilities outside the cavern out in the cold, to manipulate Ice magic to make herself stronger, and with it she also worked to build an ice mecha and a large ice cleaver to match to make herself even stronger. Upon completing the mecha’s construction, she begun her trek northward in her mecha, bringing the Icelands’ harsh icy weather with her to the warmer climates. Her plan was to freeze all of Hoep, killing everything especially the Fallen with with it. As she was about to completely freeze all of the Southern Grasslands she was halted by a curly black-haired girl, who claimed to also be a Fallen Slayer, and that what Demauria was doing was wrong. In disagreement between the two escalated to a duel. Demauria nearly defeated the girl, but the tables turned quickly and Demauria’s mecha and cleaver were torn asunder and Demauria was swiftly defeated and fell unconscious. Upon waking up Demauria found herself in a little medical room where the dark-haired girl had carried Demauria to. After realizing her situation, Demauria quickly fled out the window and out of the town before anyone could stop her. From there she wandered aimlessly throughout the country, until she cam upon a city in the far north. With the nightmares haunting her of her defeat against the dark-haired girl, she began to pick fights in the dark alleys against the local gangs in the city, in doing so she looked to find her purpose while attempting to regain her strength and confidence, with little avail. Word of Demauria’s fights in the Alleys eventually spread throughout the city, and are heard by a tall Phoenix woman, whom then ventures in to investigate. Upon meeting the Phoenix woman’s guards duel against Demauria, only to be taken down one by one, leaving the Demauria to duel a one on one against the Phoenix. The battle ends quickly, with the Phoenix woman as the victor. Out of stress and frustration Demauria begs to be slain since she cannot be worthy of the role of Fallen Slayer, but instead the Phoenix woman purposes a bargain; Demauria will be spared spared, but in exchange she must serve as the woman’s bodyguard, and that while they adventure around the country together that Demauria will find her true purpose. Demauria reluctantly agrees to serve under the Phoenix woman named Riivar Aden Blu. Powers and Abilities As a Gotheek she is capable of cloaking herself in invisibility, though she rarely does so. She has a regenerable reserve of shadow magic and also had a large reserve for storing and manipulating ice magic. As a Fallen Slayer she is quite able to combine and use both of said magical types to manipulate into weaponry and defense. On a frequent basis she uses her ice magic reserves to create a layer of ice on her body and clothes as a defensive security measure. Under desperate situations where ice magic resources are slim, she can use her ice armour as a final line of ice magic use at the price of the armour itself. Under the right conditions she is also capable of manipulating cold and/or moist weather to her advantage to make icestorms and snowstorms. Fighting Style She is still trying to find her fighting style as well as weapon of choice. However she exhibits great accuracy in her attacks as well as great speed and agility when not inhibited by heavy armour, and would do great in attacking speedy sniper style. Trivia * When it comes to clothes she has a thing for spikes and studs. The pointier the better to her. * Despite her petite figure, she’d rather be large and intimidating if she could, or at least curvier and mature looking at the least. * Another reason she prefers to have her ice armour on is due to the fact that she thinks her freckles as unattractive and her armour conceals it. She will try to cover her freckles with her hands if they are in sight. * Her body is still not quite done growing, however unbeknownst to herself, her Ice Armour is inhibiting her physical health and development, and she shouldn’t be wearing as much as she wears it. Category:Main Renewing Age Characters